La Neige
by Aigie-san
Summary: Rome, enfant, a eu le coup de foudre pour Chine, convaincu que l'asiatique est une femme. Des années plus tard, il abandonne ses enfants pour retrouver cet amour qu'il n'a jamais pu oublier. [RomaxChina]


**NDA : Vous pourrez trouver cette histoire sur le blog skyrock du MissingxWorld ; nul plagiat, il s'agit de mon propre blog.**

 **Ceci est une fanfiction ; tous droits réservés à Hidekaz Himaruya.**

 ** **/!\ POUR UN PUBLIC AVERTI /!\****

 ** **SCÈNES POUVANT CHOQUER LES TROP JEUNES LECTEURS****

 **La Neige**

Rome se souvenait parfaitement de la première fois où il avait vu Chine. Il n'était alors qu'une jeune nation, encore à l'état de ville, en perpétuelle rivalité avec Carthage. Surprotégé par celle qu'il appelait « Maman Grèce », son idole, la belle nation reine du bassin méditerranéen avait décidé de l'envoyer à l'Est. Le plus à l'Est possible, jusqu'au bout de la Terre. Il était à l'âge où il fallait quitter le nid et aller découvrir de nouvelles civilisations et il était parti sous l'unique directive donnée par Grèce : « Prends tout ce que ce peuple pourra te donner, nourris-toi de ses connaissances, abreuve-toi de sa sagesse ; tout là-bas n'est que beauté et grandeur. Peut-être auras-tu même la chance d'en rencontrer la nation. »

Alors il s'en était allé, impatient d'arriver. Curieux de voir ce qui faisait naître tant d'admiration chez celle qu'il jugeait n'avoir rien à envier à personne. Une escorte d'humains pour le protéger, il arriva au palais impérial pour être aussitôt écrasé par la splendeur du lieu. La tête rentrée dans les épaules, mais les yeux ne sachant plus où se poser, il avança timidement jusqu'à la salle du trône où l'Empereur devait les recevoir. L'Empereur... Vieillard parmi les vieillards. Respectueusement, Rome s'inclina.

-Redresse-toi, garçon. Quel est ton nom ?

-Caesar.

-Quelle sorte de nation penses-tu devenir un jour ?

-Je ne sais pas... Une... Une grande nation, je suppose. Un peu comme vous..., tenta-t-il maladroitement de le complimenter.

L'Empereur sourit avec indulgence.

-Je ne suis pas une nation. La personne que tu cherches est plutôt... là-bas, indiqua-t-il en montrant les jardins. Mais « là-bas » est grand. Commence à chercher dès maintenant.

Et Rome chercha. Chaque jour de chaque semaine des longs mois de l'année qu'il passa « là-bas ». Il parcourut les jardins de long en large. Retourna chaque cailloux. Regarda derrière chaque fleur. Mais ce n'est que quelques heures avant de prendre le chemin du retour vers son pays qu'il entendit un bruit d'eau en mouvement, ponctué régulièrement du « tac » du bambou frappant contre la pierre. Il se laissa guider par son ouïe, découvrant un chemin tortueux entre les tournesols, et alors qu'il approchait du but, un froissement d'étoffe lui parvint. Il ralentit le pas pour se faire discret et, sortant des fleurs du soleil, se cacha derrière un grand rocher. Mais sans crier gare, ses yeux accrochèrent la nation chinoise dont le visage était tourné vers le ciel et le regard doré fixait les nuages. Des habits de neige, de sang et d'or couvraient un corps qu'il devinait à l'image de l'antique pays : le plus beau qu'il ait jamais vu. Alors, de sa petite voix de garçonnet admiratif devant une beauté à nulle autre pareille, il murmura ;

-Oh... La jolie dame...

La nation chinoise se releva, le regard dorénavant tourné vers le romain qui était sorti de sa cachette sans même s'en rendre compte. Pris en flagrant délit de contemplation, Rome baissa les yeux en rougissant et bégaya pitoyablement.

-Eh... Eh bah, moi, plus tard... Plus tard bah je serai assez beau et fort pour vous épouser !

Et il détala comme un gibier ayant échappé de peu à son prédateur.

[... ... ...]

Rome avait grandi sans jamais revoir Chine. Élevé pour être un conquérant, il n'avait eu de cesse de combattre et d'agrandir son territoire. D'une simple ville, il était devenu un empire immense et puissant. Mais, désespéré par la solitude que lui inspirait l'absence de Chine, il n'avait non plus eu de cesse de rechercher ce dont il se languissait. Une passion, un amour. Il avait tenté sa chance avec toutes et tous. Gaule, Gallia, Iberia, Aegypt... Dans sa tentative de conquête de la Bretagne, il avait essayé de séduire Britannia mais elle avait mis un mur entre eux. Il s'était tourné vers Magyar : elle l'avait rejeté de toutes ses forces de guerrière. Puis son rival de toujours, Germania, était devenu son amant de chaque nuit. Et Rome s'était obstiné à l'aimer de toutes les manières, à tous les instants... mais le guerrier germanique avait fini par voir que ce feu qu'il pensait animer le romain n'était en fait qu'une misérable flammèche qu'il n'était pas apte à nourrir. Alors il l'avait repoussé à son tour.

Et bientôt, Rome se retrouva seul, entouré des enfants des pays qu'il avait conquis. Sa mère, Greece, lui avait laissé Héraclès. Gallia, disparaissant avec son frère, lui avait confié le fragile Francis. Iberia en avait fait de même avec le rebelle Antonio. Et lui-même avait déjà deux successeurs à élever. S'éloignant de tout combat, il se concentra uniquement sur leur éducation, leur donnant tout l'amour qu'il était incapable de trouver à son égard, et leur apprenant à se défendre. Mais alors qu'il était enfin parvenu à remiser ce manque terrible d'amour bien au fond de lui et que sa famille semblait avoir enfin trouvé un équilibre, une horrible nouvelle lui fut apportée : Britannia avait suivi le chemin de ses sœurs Caledonia et Hibernia, laissant ses enfants livrés à eux-mêmes derrière ce mur qu'il ne pouvait franchir. Scandinavia était parti, lui aussi, permettant aux vikings assoiffés de sang qu'étaient ses enfants d'attaquer le territoire britannique qu'ils rêvaient de prendre depuis des années. Et, pire que tout, Germania s'en était allé, laissant la grande fratrie germanique à la charge du trop jeune Gilbert qui passait la plupart de son temps avec Aestii, la mère qu'il n'avait jamais eue, et à combattre on ne savait qui à l'Est.

Un matin, après avoir longtemps réfléchi, Rome réunit ses enfants et leur annonça :

-Mes enfants... Je dois partir pour l'Asie. Je ne sais pas combien de temps je resterai là-bas mais sans aucun doute trop longtemps pour que vous demeuriez chez moi où les complots se succèdent. Aussi ai-je décidé de vous éloigner. Lovino, Feliciano : vous irez en Sicile. Héraclès, Antonio, Francis, vous rentrerez chacun chez vous sous bonne escorte.

[... ... ...]

Alors que France allait rejoindre son escorte, Rome l'interpella.

-Francis, écoute moi attentivement, c'est très important. Tu te souviens de Britannia ?

-Tante Adriane ?

-Oui. J'aurais besoin qu'une fois que tu auras atteint la capitale, tu fausses compagnie à ta garde et que tu te rendes chez elle. Tu te souviens du chemin ?

-Oui, oui.

-Très bien. J'ai glissé dans tes bagages de quoi nourrir deux personnes rationnées ainsi que des vêtements chauds.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?

-Eh bien... Britannia, elle... elle a rejoint ta maman et ton oncle. C'est Écosse qui s'occupe d'Angleterre, mais il est aussi brutal que les vikings qui attaquent le pays. Ses frères ne valent pas vraiment mieux. Il faut que tu trouves Angleterre et que tu le ramènes chez toi, ou il ne survivra pas. Mets-le à l'abri de notre côté du mur, bien au fond dans tes campagnes. Prends soin de lui, et de toi.

Il déposa un baiser sur le front de France et se détourna. Le français saisit un pan de sa toge pour l'arrêter.

-Antonio dit que tu ne reviendras jamais. C'est vrai ?

-Honnêtement... je ne sais pas.

L'éclat du bleu des yeux de Francis fut terni par la tristesse.

-Tu ne reviendras pas..., murmura-t-il, résigné. Dis... Si tu la revois, tu pourras dire à maman qu'elle me manque ?

Rome sentit son cœur se serrer.

-Bien sûr..., répondit-il avant de se baisser pour serrer une dernière fois l'enfant contre lui.

[... ... ...]

Rome, inattendu au palais impérial, provoqua une vague de rumeurs parmi la foule de serviteurs. Mais il traversa le flot des paroles sans y prêter attention ; son cœur battait trop fort pour cela. C'est à grands pas qu'il se rendit à la salle du trône devant les portes de laquelle les gardes l'arrêtèrent. Il eut beau clamer qu'il était une nation, que ce qu'il avait à dire était d'une importance capitale, on ne le laissa entrer qu'un long quart d'heure plus tard. Il se précipita aux pieds de l'Empereur.

-Je dois à tout prix voir votre nation. Je vous en prie : dîtes-moi où je peux la trouver.

[... ... ...]

Rome poussa doucement la porte de derrière laquelle provenaient des éclats de rire. Lentement, il découvrit une grande pièce donnant sur les jardins et baignée par la lumière du soleil. Un garçon et une fille, qui jusque-là jouaient à se courir après, s'arrêtèrent en le voyant. Un autre garçon, plus loin, qui faisait de la calligraphie, cessa son activité, l'air irrité par cette intrusion. Ils semblaient tous trois de jeunes adolescents.

-Bonjour..., commença Rome, hésitant. On m'a dit que-...

-Papa ! Papa ! Appela la jeune fille en courant vers les jardins, aussitôt imitée par son camarade de jeu.

Rome referma la porte et s'avança perdu tout autant qu'effrayé. « Papa » ? La nation chinoise avait-elle trouvé un humain avec lequel elle avait fondé une famille ? Sentant un regard fixé sur lui, Rome mit de côté ses interrogations et vit que le garçon aux cheveux noirs ne le quittait pas des yeux. Un froissement d'étoffe attira alors son attention et il vit la nation qu'il cherchait tant approcher.

Chine, vêtu de soieries toutes plus colorées les unes que les autres, avançait doucement, un troisième garçon, plus jeune que les autres, dans les bras. Sa beauté était la même que lors de leur première rencontre et son cœur rata un battement.

-Restez-là, dit la nation chinoise en déposant l'enfant qu'il portait. Japon, surveille tes frères et sœurs.

Trop surpris d'entendre pour la première fois la voix de la nation, Rome mit un moment à comprendre que Chine l'attendait. Alors seulement, les deux Antiques s'éloignèrent des enfants. Pendant un long moment, ils marchèrent côte à côte sans se parler ; jusqu'à ce que Rome trouve le courage d'engager la conversation.

-E-eh bien... Je m'étais promis de ne revenir que pour faire de toi ma femme... Il semblerait que je me sois fait devancer.

-Si vous parlez de mes enfants... Depuis quand les nations ont-elles besoin de qui que ce soit pour se retrouver parentes ?

Rome se sentit tout à coup parfaitement stupide.

-Oh... C'est...

-Mais je n'aurais tout de même jamais accepté de vous épouser.

-Pourquoi ?

-Parce que je suis un homme.

Cette fois, ce fut comme une douche froide pour Rome qui comprenait maintenant la distance que mettait Chine entre eux par l'emploie du vouvoiement qui ne convenait pourtant pas entre nations.

-Je... Oh... Je suis désolé..., s'excusa-t-il pitoyablement.

-Ce n'est rien. Tous les étrangers qui m'ont vu m'ont pris pour une femme. Et même quelques natifs. Mais j'ose espérer que vous n'êtes pas réellement, et surtout pas exclusivement, venu pour moi.

Rome soupira, l'air soudainement abattu.

-Ils disparaissent tous... Les uns après les autres. Ils laissent leurs enfants et ils partent. Il reste bien Aestii et Aegypt mais la première finira bien par rejoindre Scandinavia, et la seconde n'est retenue que par sa fierté... Et je ne sais pas... quoi en penser, comment réagir... J'ai besoin que tu... que tu me dises quoi faire.

-Pourquoi donc ? Vous êtes un conquérant, et les conquérants sont des décisionnaires. Vous n'avez pas besoin que l'on décide pour vous. Vous avez simplement besoin que l'on vous prouve que vous avez peur.

-Je n'ai pas-...

-Vous avez peur. Vous êtes terrifié. Parce que ceux avec qui vous avez grandi s'en sont allés. Parce que ceux que vous pensiez plus faibles que vous n'ont pas hésité. Ils savaient que leur heure était venue et qu'il restait encore quelqu'un pour prendre soin de leur descendance. Vous avez fait le choix de faire de ces descendants des conquérants, car c'est tout ce que vous savez faire. Conquérir. Vous avez ensuite fait le choix de les abandonner, de les livrer à eux-mêmes, comme les autres l'ont fait avec vous. Vous vous dîtes qu'ils sont assez forts pour se défendre. Et qu'ils vont s'entraider parce qu'ils sont frères, grâce à vous. Alors vous venez me voir parce que vous êtes seul. Vous vous êtes débarrassé des petites nations naissantes qui vous encombraient et vous avez accouru ici pour essayer de renouer avec un vieux rêve d'enfant que vous avez dû abandonner parce que vous avez privilégié l'étendue de votre territoire à une relation qui vous aurait gardé de la solitude pour vos vieux jours. Ainsi, ce dont vous avez peur, c'est de devoir partir sans avoir connu l'amour et de vous en aller seul en vous disant que personne ne vous attend et que personne ne vous rejoindra. Mais soyons clairs : vous ne trouverez aucun soutien chez moi, et je vous prierai de vous en aller au plus tôt. Je n'ai pas de temps à accorder à quelqu'un comme vous.

Rome, vaincu, regarda Chine s'en aller.

-Bien..., fit-il, paraissant brusquement vieux et fatigué, un sourire amer sur les lèvres.

[... ... ...]

Rome et Chine ne s'étaient ensuite plus adressé la parole : Chine ne le voulant pas, et Rome n'osant pas. Le romain avait donc commencé à observer Chine de loin. Il le regardait jouer avec ses enfants, ou leur donner des leçons. Il ne comprenait pas ce qu'ils se disaient mais n'en buvait pas moins leurs paroles. Il les regardait, enviant quelque peu leur harmonie, et regrettait de ne pas avoir connu une seule fois tant de sérénité avec ses enfants. Il se demandait, avec quelque inquiétude, s'ils s'en sortaient. Il imaginait, avec horreur, que les propos de Chine s'avéraient exacts, et que ces petits bouts d'hommes encore bien jeunes s'entretuaient.

Parfois, le chinois s'éloignait et allait marcher seul dans ses jardins, chantant doucement. Il avait pour réflexe, chaque fois qu'il clôturait sa marche, au crépuscule, de tourner son visage vers le ciel, de le contempler un long moment puis de fermer les yeux et de prendre une profonde inspiration. Il était beau. Il était incroyablement beau. Et sage. Et l'on disait de lui qu'il était un grand combattant. Rome le savait : Chine était la personne qu'il avait toujours voulue à ses côtés. Il savait aussi que, bien que le chinois était largement plus âgé que lui, il était loin d'être en fin de vie. Le romain se demandait combien de nations Chine avait connues et s'il s'en trouvait une qui avait ravi le cœur qu'il convoitait tant.

[... ... ...]

Un jour que Rome et Chine se croisaient dans un couloir, comme les autres fois, ils firent en sorte que leurs regards ne se côtoient pas, baissant les yeux, et même les fermant. Mais ensuite, à un pas l'un de l'autre et se tournant le dos, Chine s'arrêta. Rome en fit de même sitôt qu'il se rendit compte de l'immobilité de l'autre.

-Votre présence est malsaine ; quittez ma demeure, ordonna le chinois.

-Pourquoi tant d'acharnement à te débarrasser de moi ?

-Partez.

-Tu es dur, je ne suis qu'un pauvre hère.

La réponse se fit quelque peu attendre, mais finit par franchir les lèvres fines de Chine.

-Cessez de errer.

Le chinois s'en alla et Rome reprit sa marche, le même sourire aux lèvres qu'il avait depuis que Chine l'avait rejeté une première fois. Mais une pensée naquit et résonna dans son crâne. Il écarquilla les yeux et se retourna brusquement : bien sûr, le chinois était déjà loin, alors le romain ne put que se murmurer sa propre interrogation.

-Était-ce une invitation à rester ?...

[... ... ...]

Rome fatiguait, de jour en jour. Ses jambes se faisaient lourdes, son dos se voûtait, sa tête lui tournait. Ses marches se faisaient moins longues, il devait parfois s'arrêter pour reprendre son souffle. Le matin, de plus en plus souvent, il reculait l'heure de se lever. Une fois même, il resta couché toute la journée, les yeux mi-clos, trop fatigué pour sortir du lit, pas assez pour s'endormir. Son sommeil, d'ailleurs, n'était pas reposant, comme s'il croyait dormir mais qu'en réalité il était éveillé. Il n'avait plus faim. Il ne souriait plus. Il n'avait plus le courage de rien. Honteux de lui-même, il s'enfonça lentement dans les jardins, jusqu'à trouver un arbre au pied duquel il se laissa choir. Les coudes sur les genoux, la tête baissée, il attendit que le temps passe, chose qu'il n'avait jusqu'alors jamais fait. Quand le soir se mit à tomber, que les alentours se mirent à rayonner d'une dernière clarté orangée, Rome demeura assis. Alors une ombre tomba sur lui, et Chine, légèrement penché vers lui, une main sur le tronc, lui dit doucement :

-Ne paraissez pas si affligé ; vous inquiétez les enfants.

-Je suis désolé. Je suis trop vieux, je crois. Trop bête aussi. J'aurais dû partir quand j'étais encore beau et fort, comme les autres. La richesse et la gloire m'ont aveuglé. Maintenant qu'elles disparaissent, je sens le poids des années s'abattre sur mes épaules, s'excusa le romain, sans le regarder.

Le chinois se laissa glisser le long l'arbre, posant un genou à terre près de l'autre nation. Il passa un bras du romain autour de son cou et l'aida à se relever. Rome l'interrogea du regard et Chine lui sourit en retour.

-Ce n'est pas en laissant de la fièvre obscurcir vos pensées que vous me semblerez plus intelligent.

-De la-... ?

-Le problème, avec les guerriers dans votre genre, c'est qu'ils ne se rendent pas compte quand ils sont malades, le coupa le chinois sur un ton à la fois moqueur et compatissant. Appuyez-vous sur moi, je vous raccompagne au palais.

Lorsque Rome fut couché, il observa Chine, le regard légèrement brumeux, relever ses manches, plonger un tissu dans une bassine d'eau claire et fraîche, l'en sortir, l'essorer, et le poser délicatement sur son front. Le romain poussa un soupir de soulagement et le chinois sourit.

-Vous voyez ? Ce n'est qu'une fièvre.

Un gloussement grave, faible rire, s'éleva de Rome.

-Suis-je si stupide ?

-Il m'est arrivé de me le demander, répondit l'autre Antique, mais sans se départir de son sourire indulgent. Repos, soldat, ordonna-t-il doucement en se levant.

-Reste ! Gémit le romain. S'il te plaît...

Comme son sourire s'agrandissait et devenait moqueur, Chine, d'un geste vif, sortit un éventail et l'ouvrit devant sa bouche.

-Je dois coucher les enfants, annonça-t-il, s'en allant sans laisser le temps à l'autre nation de protester.

Toutefois, il revint une heure plus tard pour veiller le malade, et comme ce dernier ne trouvait pas le sommeil, ils discutèrent calmement des enfants de l'un et de l'autre. Comment ils en avaient eu la charge, comment ils les avaient élevés... qui étaient ces jeunes nations, qu'aimaient ou n'aimaient-elles pas faire... Chine dut dissimuler la surprise qu'il eut de découvrir en Rome un fort instinct maternel et un grand amour pour ces enfants dont il avait hérité et qui étaient pourtant les descendants d'anciens ennemis. Ces ennemis contre lesquels il n'avait aucun désir de vengeance, aucune rancœur ; il les aimait, qu'il les ait mis dans son lit ou non. En réalité, ce soldat n'était pas tant stupide qu'il était niais. Il n'y avait qu'à l'entendre parler de ces Feliciano et Lovino ; ses « adorables petites choses » auxquelles il chantait des berceuses. Et l'absence de tous ces êtres, qu'ils soient encore de ce monde ou qu'ils l'aient définitivement quitté, laissait dans le cœur du romain un vide qu'il ne parvenait désespérément pas à combler. Alors, quand Rome se fut enfin endormi, Chine glissa une main sur le visage de l'occidental.

-Restez ici tant qu'il vous plaira, Caesar. Je prendrai soin de vous.

[... ... ...]

Le temps passa plus rapidement qu'il ne l'avait jamais fait. Rome ne ressentait plus aucune répulsion de la part de Chine, qui se contentait d'une simple aura de mystère. Les deux Antiques passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble ; il était même arrivé que le chinois le laisse jouer avec les enfants, notamment avec la taïwanaise et le coréen, qui étaient plutôt turbulents. D'abord intimidés, les petites nations s'étaient vite habituées à la présence du grand homme à la forte musculature. Ils étaient fascinés par ses habits étranges, son rire gras et fort, sa peau à la couleur si différente de la leur... Ils adoraient quand il les soulevait tous deux, comme s'ils n'avaient rien pesés, pour les mettre chacun sur une épaule. Pour eux, c'était comme monter en haut d'un mirador ; ils riaient beaucoup en prétendant pouvoir toucher les nuages, et sans que le soldat le sache, l'autre Antique l'observait, attendri.

-J'ignore ton nom, fit un jour remarquer Rome.

Ils marchaient dans les jardins, au milieu des plantes hautes. Chine s'arrêta, et se retourna.

-J'ignore ton nom, répéta le romain, obstiné.

-Est-ce un mal ? S'amusa le chinois.

Mais le soldat n'avait pas le cœur à rire ; son air était sérieux, ses sourcils légèrement froncés.

-Je sais la pudeur de ton peuple, mais je veux connaître ton nom.

L'asiatique se rapprocha, levant le nez vers l'autre nation qui avait une tête de plus que lui.

-Si je vous le disais, ce serait une grande marque de confiance et d'affection.

-Que je serais immensément heureux de recevoir.

-Penseriez-vous en être digne ?

La réponse de Rome lui resta bloqué dans la gorge ; Chine était si proche, à présent... Il n'avait qu'à tendre le bras pour coller leurs corps l'un à l'autre. En fait, il avait même commencé à le faire, mais de peur de fâcher le chinois, il retint son geste juste avant que sa main ne se pose aux creux de ses reins. Leurs visages n'étaient qu'à quelques centimètres ; un léger mouvement de tête et il pourrait goûter aux lèvres de l'asiatique. Mais là encore, il se retint. Difficilement ; il en tremblait de frustration, mais il se retint. Chine, les yeux clos, sentait la respiration de l'occidental contre sa peau, et, soulevant très brièvement une paupière, il vit du coin de l'œil le bras qui aurait voulu enserrer sa taille.

Le chinois ne bougea pas pendant encore un long moment, éprouvant les limites du soldat, mais il finit par s'écarter, reprenant son chemin dans les jardins. Et alors que Rome tentait de se calmer et cachait avec sa cape rouge la réaction que son corps avait eu à cette proximité soudaine, Chine gloussa légèrement puis laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

-Je m'appelle Yao Wang.

[... ... ...]

Rome se débattait avec ses nouveaux vêtements, issus de la tradition chinoise. Il entendit alors rire doucement derrière lui.

-Ne te moque pas, Yao, ce n'est pas évident lorsque l'on n'est pas habitué..., dit-il sans se retourner, mi-grognant, mi-soupirant.

-Je vais vous aider, déclara l'autre nation en venant se placer devant le romain.

Le soldat cessa tout mouvement et laissa l'asiatique faire courir ses mains sur les tissus, les attrapant, les plaçant, les serrant habilement. Le chinois effleura son cou lorsqu'il vint remettre le col en place, et Rome frissonna. Abandonnant son air concentré, Chine pencha légèrement la tête sur le côté, un discret sourire aux lèvres.

-Allons prendre le thé.

L'occidental acquiesça et ils se rendirent dans un salon où une servante leur apporta la boisson. A l'extérieur, les oiseaux chantaient gaiement, et à l'intérieur, le silence entre les deux Antiques était serein. Risiblement caché derrière sa tasse, Rome regarda Chine tremper délicatement ses lèvres dans le liquide brûlant. Depuis combien de temps côtoyait-il le chinois, déjà ? Il n'aurait su le dire. Mais son désir n'avait pas faibli. Il aimait profondément l'asiatique, mais n'osait le lui répéter, de peur d'essuyer un nouveau rejet, cuisant et désespérant. Malgré tout le temps passé ensemble, le romain était encore incapable de prévoir les réactions de l'autre nation, et quoique leur relation se soit largement renforcée, il craignait de se faire de faux espoirs.

-Quelque chose ne va pas ? S'enquit alors Chine. Vous me regardez fixement depuis plusieurs minutes.

-Comment ? Quoi ? Ah, non ! S'écria l'occidental, surpris. J'étais simplement un peu pensif ! Tout va bien ! Sourit-il.

-Vous mentez, remarqua aussitôt son interlocuteur, mais il eut la délicatesse de ne pas poser d'autres questions.

Un sourire énigmatique sur le visage, Chine posa sa tasse et se leva, Rome l'imitant aussitôt. Ils marchèrent sans prononcer un mot pendant un long moment et le romain remarqua que l'autre le guidait vers une partie du palais où il n'était jamais allé, et où il semblait, du fait de la fine couche de poussière, que personne n'allait régulièrement. Finalement, ils arrivèrent au bout d'un couloir, et entrèrent dans une pièce qui donnait sur une partie des jardins que Rome ne reconnut qu'après qu'ils se furent enfoncés dans la végétation et qu'il eut entendu le bambou claquer contre la pierre. Ils marchèrent encore, puis le soldat reconnut le rocher derrière lequel il s'était caché étant petit. Il s'assit dessus... et éclata de rire.

-Ça ! C'est incroyable ! C'est ici que tout a commencé ! C'était il y a si longtemps... et ça a à peine changé ! C'est fascinant ! Ton pays entier est-il hors du temps ?

Chine ne répondit pas. Il s'approcha de l'autre nation, l'air nostalgique.

-Pardonne-moi, je t'ai peut-être fait un peu trop languir, s'excusa-t-il.

Rome écarquilla les yeux, pas tant pour les excuses que pour le soudain tutoiement.

-Tu m'as..., voulut-il faire confirmer, mais le chinois reprit.

-Pardonne-moi. Pour bien des raisons, je n'ai pas voulu de toi, mais depuis un certain temps, j'ai pris conscience que tu ne me laisses plus indifférent. Alors j'ai voulu être sûr que tu n'étais pas, ou plus, le rustre venu ici par l'unique besoin de combler sa solitude. A présent, je suis convaincu que tu me respectes assez pour accepter mes choix et te plier à ma culture. Mais j'ai peut-être trop pris mon temps ; oubliant que le tien t'est compté. Alors, si tu m'aimes encore, si tu veux encore de moi, tu peux m'avoir.

Rome le fixa, bouche bée, puis il lui sourit, glissant une main dans sa nuque.

-Bien sûr que je t'aime encore. Je t'aimerai toujours.

Il l'embrassa, et Chine s'offrit à la forte étreinte qui lui était proposée. Il souffla alors à l'oreille du soldat.

-Ne t'arrête pas. A aucun moment.

Le romain obéit, mais ne perdant pas de vue l'extrême pudeur de l'asiatique, il se contenta de glisser ses mains sous ses vêtements, sans le déshabiller. Le chinois était parcouru de frissons d'appréhension.

-Je ne l'ai jamais fait, avoua-t-il.

-Avec un homme ?

-Non. Je ne l'ai jamais... _jamais_ fait.

-Oh..., fit Rome en comprenant de quoi il en retournait. Je... Je ne peux pas te promettre que tu n'auras pas mal mais... tu ne le regretteras pas.

-Merci..., souffla Chine, presque rassuré.

Ils glissèrent du rocher au sol et, durant les longues heures chargées d'ébats charnels qui suivirent, Rome observa plus que jamais Chine, et toutes les réactions, expressions qu'il pouvait avoir. Jamais un corps couvert de sueur aux cheveux collés au visage, jamais un regard embrumé de plaisir, jamais des cris, des gémissements, ne l'avaient tant excité. Lorsqu'il alla se coucher, le soir, il était toujours incapable d'éloigner la sensation du corps de l'asiatique prisonnier de ses bras se cambrant contre lui, et de la chaleur qu'il lui prodiguait. Incapable d'oublier la douceur des lèvres, de la peau du chinois. Incapable d'oublier son odeur au fort arôme fleuri. Incapable d'oublier ses rougeurs quand il s'était relevé avec difficulté pour réajuster ses habits et l'aider à en faire de même.

-Yao..., murmura-t-il, incapable de le sortir de son esprit.

-Je suis là, répondit la voix de l'autre Antique, qui s'était glissé jusqu'à lui sans faire un bruit. Fais-moi une place dans ton lit.

Enchanté, apaisé, Rome l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

[... ... ...]

Naïvement, ils écoulèrent des jours heureux, mais un jour, Rome s'effondra, crachant du sang.

-Caesar ! S'écria Yao en se laissant tomber près de lui.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent, ils comprirent tous deux ce qui s'était passé. C'était la fin de l'Empire romain d'Occident. Les yeux de Chine s'embuèrent.

-Non, gémit-il. Non... Pas toi... Par pitié, pas ça...

Le soldat essuya le sang qui lui avait coulé de la bouche et sourit.

-Tout ira bien, Yao. Nous savions que ça arriverait un jour.

-Je ne veux pas..., persista l'asiatique. Pas toi...

-Je dois partir.

-Alors je t'accompagne...

-Tu ne peux pas, ce n'est pas ton heure.

-Caesar... Tu ne peux pas m'abandonner...

Le romain sourit tristement.

-Je suis désolé. Je ne vais pas disparaître dans la minute, faisons-le encore une fois.

[... ... ...]

Dans la nuit noire, les deux Antiques marchaient péniblement dans la neige. C'était l'hiver ; des flocons tombaient en masse, teintant de blanc les couvertures noires qui leur faisaient office de manteaux. Une bougie entre les mains, qu'ils protégeaient avec attention de la brise nocturne, ils se dirent adieu, paraissant plus affligés l'un que l'autre, quoique Rome s'efforçait de paraître décontracté.

-Caesar, je t'aime, déclara Chine, la voix cassée.

-Moi aussi, Yao. J'espère que tu me pardonneras de te laisser si tôt.

-Ne sois pas stupide, je ne pourrai jamais te le pardonner.

Rome rit tristement.

-Merci, je n'ai jamais été tant heureux qu'en vivant à tes côtés.

L'asiatique étouffa un sanglot.

-Tais-toi.

Ils s'embrassèrent une dernière fois et l'occidental s'éloigna dans l'obscurité. Il y eut alors une forte bourrasque, qui souleva la neige en masse et fit s'éteindre la bougie. Lorsqu'elle cessa, Rome avait disparu. Chine resta seul, sans lumière, gelé.

-Je hais la neige, murmura-t-il, amer.

[... ... ...]

-Russie avait l'air déprimé, aujourd'hui, fit remarquer France.

-Qu'est-ce que les états d'âme de ce taré peuvent bien me faire ? Grinça Angleterre.

-Veee~... Grande frère France a raison, intervint Veneziano en agitant un drapeau blanc.

-Italie, on s'en va ! L'appela Allemagne.

Avant de partir, l'italien dit une dernière chose au français.

-Ce matin, je l'ai vu parler avec Chine, ça avait l'air sérieux. Ils se sont peut-être disputés...

-Merci, Feli-chan ! Fit France en lui caressant la tête. Je vais voir ça !

Et sans écouter les protestations de l'anglais, la nation de l'amour alla voir Chine.

-Il s'est passé quelque chose avec Russie ?

-Hm, il est encore venu me harceler, répondit simplement le chinois en rassemblant ses dossiers.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu lui as dit pour que ça le blesse à ce point ? S'étonna le français, qui avait l'habitude de voir la vieille nation se laisser envahir par la plus jeune.

-La vérité.

-Qui est ? L'encouragea-t-il à continuer.

Chine soupira.

-Qu'il n'y aura jamais rien entre lui et moi.

-Et pourquoi ? Il t'adore, tu pourrais lui laisser une chance...

-C'est impossible.

-Mais pourquoi ? Demanda France, incrédule devant le ton catégorique de l'asiatique.

Chine prit ses dossiers et regarda par la fenêtre. Le meeting s'était déroulé à Moscou, en hiver. Il répondit, l'air sombre ;

-Je hais la neige.

 **[... ... ...]**

 **Note de l'auteur : Fiou... J'avais écrit les premières pages de cet O.S il y a des lustres, puis je l'avais mis de côté parce que je n'arrivais plus à faire évoluer correctement la relation entre les personnages... Fin' bon... j'comptais faire un Happy End, mais au dernier moment j'ai trouvé que ça aurait gâché l'histoire. Donc, comme on dit, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, alors... Sad End ! Parce que j'aime bien être méchante.**


End file.
